A Walk To Remember rewrite
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: second attempt to make this story good. Roswell verison of A Walk to Remember. Michael as London and Maria as Jamie
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first time writing this I thought it sucked so I just stopped but now I'm going to try again and if it still sucks don't be afraid to say so I can take rejection. Now remember this is a mix of Roswell, the book A Walk to Remember, the movie of A walk to Remember and with an add of my own lil twist. This story is not for Liz lovers and not for Tess Haters 

Hope you enjoy! 

Oh and BTW it's in Michael's POV at this very moment 

When I was seventeen my world changed forever. My story can't be summed up in a paragraph and you wont easily understand it. My story will make you happy then sad then happy again. My story isn't for everyone 

You have been warned! 

I put my crouches down and sat down on the outside bleachers of West Roswell High with my friends Max and Isabel Evans, Tess Harding, Liz Parker,and Kyle Valenti and looked around the small school. All the kids were glancing at them, some were envious stares, others looked at them happily, hoping they will glance back, although no one does. 

We were the popular's , everyone wanted to be our friend, they were all desperate. As cocky as that sounds it's true, we were all were discussing last night where Alex Whitman; a wannabe, was so desperate to be our friend he landed in the hospital because of it. 

He fell off a tower, thinking I was going with him and landed belly side down in the pond. We all started laughing but froze when we realized he wasn't moving. I was about to get him out of the water when we heard the police sirens. 

Everyone else fled but I helped Alex out of the water and tried to get out but I ended up crashing my car trying to flee from the cop car, got busted, spent the night in jail,sprained my ankle, and now I have a meeting with the principal, could my life get any worse? 

"I can't believe you were in jail you should of just left Alex on the dock while you got away from the cops." said Liz my ex girlfriend said as she sent me a "sexy" smirk before going over to sit with her current boyfriend Max. 

"I know how did you survive that I would have died that place is so dirty." said Isabel. Izzy was the Ice Bitch. She was the meanest of all of us, she was my friend and all, when she was a little nice but she really didn't have a heart, and if she did no one knew about it.

"Chill Princess you didn't have to sleep on a metal bed all night Mickey did, if my dad were sheriff he would have been able to get him out. Good thing he has an interview today maybe he'll get the job, then we'd get away with murder." said Kyle and all of us laughed but Izzy

"If I were you Kyle I wouldn't call Izzy a princess not if you don't want any tonight."I said after I through him a dirty look for calling ,e Mickey. I hate that for a nick name, I like me name thank you very much.

"I agree, enough of this lets talk about Michael." said Liz

"Yeah Michael, are you okay you could have gotten really hurt." Tess said concerned. Tess was one of the truest friends I have. I smiled at her

"Don't worry Tessa, I'm fine." I said and she smiled as I called her Tessa, I've been calling her that since I was five.

Just then I spotted Maria DeLuca walking towards us.

Okay Maria DeLuca isn't like any other girls, she is something else. Kids my age would call her a geek, the Bible hugging loser since she carries her Bible around with her everywhere. And she wears the weirdest things; clouths that five year olds wear, with her hair always in a bun and always wearing this old green sweater. None of us think she knows what a teenager means.

Parents and adults would call her sweet as pie because she's always helping someone out. She'll spot an old lady carrying her groceries and she'll lend a hand. She would even help a guy put a new roof on his house if it meant helping somone.

Little kids would call her a helping angel. She is always helping someone even brings sick animals to the vet if she sees one, she helps out at orphanages, and churches,

She also is nice to everyone, she'll never talk bad about anyone even if they do about her, and she'll always help them even if its just a prayer. Since her father Brain is a minister, Pasteur if you will she always is carrying her Bible around with her, so if she ever needs guidance she'll read the words of the lord.

Her mother Amy, passed away right after she gave birth to Maria so she grew up without a mother, but Maria always says it was part of God's plan. She's always talking about the Lord's plan.

Maria doesn't really have any friends her own age since they all thought she was a loser but she still would come up to everyone and ask them if they were okay or if they're parents were doing good, no one would tell her to go away because even though they don't like her they don't want to be mean to her, she's helped probably ever single one of them in one way or another.

She comes over to us and looks me straight in the eye with concern

"Hey Michael I heard what happen to your ankle, are you okay?" She asks sincerely. As she smiles and waves to the others. Kyle and Max sorta wave back not wanting to be mean. Maria can make them feel a little guilty sometimes on how they treat her. But the girls just glared at her.

Liz snickered to Isabel "oh look it's the virgin Maria how sweet." and Isabel laughed back

I looked at all of them then back to Maria

"yeah I'm fine it's just a sprain I'll be fine." I said nicely not wanting to be mean.

"Well I'll keep you in my prayers anyway just to be sure." she said smiling at all of them

"Thanks" I said shifting his weight, not knowing what to say. I may have known Maria all my life since we have been in the same classes since kindergarten but I never know what to say to her.

They all just looked at her weridly but Maria still kept her smile on her face then she looked at her watch and makes a face.

"Oh gosh I have to get going I'm visiting Alex in the hospital. I feel so awful about what happened to him. Well I better get going goodbye Michael, Isabel, Max,Liz, Kyle oh and by the way Kyle will you tell your dad I wished him good luck and I'm praying for him I hope he gets his promotion for Sheriff." she said to everyone then looks at Kyle

"Sure." He said and I could tell her was wondering how she always knows everything about everyone. Then Maria turned around and drove off in her Jetta waving to them as she passed them.

"OhmiGod can you believe her I mean what a goody to shoes." said Liz with disgust in her voice as she sat on Max's lap.

" I know I bet she's never did anything normal like go to parties, or dates, or I bet she's never cursed; what a saint!" said Max also with disgust in his voice. But then he smirks as he starts making out with Liz.

"Yeah what a geek." said Tess and Kyle at the same time even though I could tell Tess didn't mean it that much.

"Did you see what she was wearing I haven't worn anything like that since the 4th grade said Isabel

"I know who wears a long baggy green dress with flowers who is 16 years old? It's something a 7 year old would wear." Tess says

"Alright can we please tall about something else besides Maria DeLuca!" I asked sick of everyone talking about Maria.

" Alright Mickey G what do YOU want to talk about?" Liz asked as she stopped sucking face with Max.

Not wanting to yell at her for calling me that I move away from them and get up. I'd rather be with the principal then be there

"Forget it I got go anyway I'll see ya all later." I said as I got up and crouched away from them.

I need to clear my mind. Ever since last night I have been feeling guilty about Alex but I couldn't tell THEM that. So he crouched away and walked in the school not knowing what was in store for him.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw thanks for the review. One is better then none hope u like this chapter!**

**(Michael's POV)**

**I sat down in principal Steven's office, bored. The last thing I wanted was being in his office hearing yet, another lecture on how I'm not a good boy. I stare at him as he places two beer bottles on his desk. **

**My face doesn't change when he places two more on his desk. They were probably the bottles from last night before we met up with Alex. The were mostly Max and Isabel's, the two twins liked to drink together, gives them a little "bonding" time. I wont say I didn't drink because one of them bottles was mine, but I didn't see why I was the only one here.**

**"A student said he saw you drinking on school grounds, lucky for you Alex Whitman isn't talking, and the cement factory isn't pressing charges at least not today. I told them I would arrange your punishment and I think it's about time you get what you deserve." Stevie said as I call him and I glare at him.**

**I can't stand him, he's such an ass. Although I do think I deserve some sort of punishment for what I did to Alex, I'd rather him give me the punishment not Stevie over there.**

**"Besides doing all your regular classes, you will help out the janitor's after school on Monday and Thursday..."**

**"For pay." I smirk at him knowing there's no way I'm doing that**

**"For a good experience." He said and I swear I wanted to punch him in the face.**

**"Then you will tutor disadvantaged kids on Saturdays for two months. "**

**"Can't teach others well." I said and he just glared at me**

**"And finally you participate in the Drama Club production."**

**" The Spring play?!" Now at of everything he just through at me the Spring play was the worst of them all. Only geeks were in the Drama club!**

**"It's time for you to try new things, time to spend more time with other people. Don't blow it Michael." He said at me and I looked at him mad. **

**"We'll see about that." I thought to myself as I got up and walked out of the class.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(No one's POV)**

**Maria got off the elevator and waved at all the people she saw. Everyone knew her at Roswell Memorial because she visits the patients every two days when's she's not visiting the orphanage, tutoring disadvantaged kids, bringing sick animals to the vet, going to church, on the Drama club ect.**

**She looked around for Alex's room and after a minute she finds it. Smiling to herself she knocks on the door. After a minute she hears him mutter a " Come in." And she opens the door softly**

**What she saw broke heart. Alex in a those hospital beds in those gowns, hooked up to all different medicines. He looked so upset and she wishes more then anything she could do something.**

**"No one deserves that, but it must be part of God's plan. I wonder what he has in store for me." she thought ****to herself **

**" Hi Alex how are you, I brought you some flowers and a little stuffed guitar." she said in a sweet voice knowing that ****he was in a band. She smiles and hands him the guitar and goes to put the flowers on the table. **

**"Thank you, it's really nice of you Maria." he ****said smiling at the gifts she got him.**

**" Your very welcome. So what have you been up to, it's been awhile since ****we've talked but I still keep you in my prayers." she said smiling also**

**"Nothing much just thinking." He said looking out the window angry for being so stupid**

**"If you don't mind me asking, what are you thinking about?" She asks. **

**Alex looks at her. She might not be the most popular girl in school, she might not be that pretty, and she might not act like everyone else, but she has a good heart and he knows he can trust her.**

**"I shouldn't have trusted them." He whispers cursing the tears starting to form.**

**Maria gets up and wipes the tears from his eyes.**

**"Who's them?"**

**"Max Evans ****and the other they tricked me and I ended up here." he said again harshly but not to her more like to ****himself **

**"Well I'm sure all of this is a part of God's plan maybe to teach you things aren't always what they seem. Oh my gosh I just remembered I have to get going for ****the drama meeting , I'll visit you again either tomorrow or later today." she said getting up smiling at him**

**" That's fine, ****thank you again for coming to see me Maria, you're a great person and thanks for the guitar." he said smiling ****at his new toy **

**"Your welcome, I'll keep you in my prayers. Feel better Alex, God bless." she said as she walked out ****softly closing the door behind her whispering to herself **

**" No one deserves that." with a tear coming down her cheek. **

**XOXOXOXO**

**Michael walked into the CYO for the drama meeting feeling so out of place. He didn't belong here, he ****belonged with his friends and his type of people, or where he felt like he belonged was in a hospital bed with Alex, well not "with" him but like in a hospital too. The ugly girls looked at him in a "flirtious" way as they waved to him and the nerdy guys just glared at him, probably because he was in their territory. **

**The play we were doing was be called "The Miracle" It was about this club owner named Tom Thorton who has a dream about this beautiful women singing to him. The next day he gets a call from this girl Alicia wanting to be the new club singer. He says they can meet and when he does he looks just like the girl from his dream. After all that I bunch of other stuff happens and apparently it's suppose to be very emotional, not that Michael cared.**

**"And Mr. Guerin ****will be our Tom Thorton the club owner while our own Miss DeLuca will be our Alicia the mysterious club singer. Now ****you two have a lot of lines together so I advise you two work together after school a lot or else it just wont ****work. Well everyone it's 3:30 so I guess you all can leave." Miss Claythorn the Drama teacher said ****as she got up and told everyone to leave. **

**Maria walked over to Michael and said **

**" If you want we can practice at my house whenever your free. You don't have to if you don't want to." She said cheerfully smiling at him and he just looks at her blankly.**

**"I don't think I really need it but I'll think about it." He says knowing he's not going to take up on her offer.**

"That's fine it's just I** want this to be perfect for my father, whatever you want to do is your choice." she said smiling at him sadly thinking about it. If this play doesn't do well it'll crush her father. **

**" Um I think I can do it by myself but if I need help I know who to ask." he said giving her ****a half smile not wanting to be mean by turning her down so quickly **

**" That's perfectly fine I'm sure you can do i****t by yourself just fine... I'm sure your gonna do great I can feel it." she said still smiling **

**They walk outside ****together not saying a word she decides to wait with him while he waits for his ride after about 15 minutes, he ****figured Kyle forgot to pick him up so he asked Maria **

**" Would you mind if you gave me a ride home turns out Kyle forgot to ****pick me up." **

**"Okay I don't mind I'm sure I'm passing my way by your house anyway." she said **

**" But isn't ****your house like a on the other side of where I live?" he asked knowing she lives in the older house, while he lives in the higher class houses.**

**" Um I guess it is no worries I'll be happy to ****drive you." She said forgetting **

**"Thanks" **

**"No problem"****they said to each other as they both got into Maria's Jetta ****and drove off while almost fighting of what was going to be on the radio.**

**"I'm not listing to Gospel Music!" He says changing the station**

**"Well I'm not listening to Metallica! It's my car!" She says smiling as she changes it back to her soft music.**

**"Well I don't care!" He says changing it back and she sighs**

**"Fine you win... forty two." She mutters to herself looking straight ahead at the road.**

**"Forty two, what do you mean forty two?" He asks looking at her weird.**

**"Forty two is being friends with someone who I don't like." She says smirking at him as she continues and Michael looks at her strangely because that's the meanest thing she's ever said and it isn't even that bad.**

**"It's a to do list I have."**

**"What like getting a new personality?" He jokes and she shakes her head**

**"Examine a moon rock, spend a year in the Peace Core, Be in two places at once, get a tattoo." She smiles**

**"What's number one?" He asks looking at her. I'd be weird if it was like having sex or going on a date or something, it make her seem... normal.**

**"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She turns to him looking serious before bursting in laughter.**

**"O...kay" He says smirking at her. Thinking " She's weird"**

**She shakes her head at him. " Lord, why do I think he's my miracle?" **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Maria dropped Michael off he immediately called Kyle to yell at him for forgetting to pick him up.**

**"Yo." He heard Kyle say on his phone**

**"Dude you forgot to pick me up!" Michael said in a mad tone even though he wasn't as mad as he was before and he didn't understand why.**

**"Sorry man I was busy picking someone else up." Kyle laughed and Michael made a disgusted face.**

**"Don't need to hear about you sex life."**

**"Oh well, I'm coming over, I'll see you in a bit. Later." Kyle said hanging up.**

**Michael sighed. What weird friends he has.**

**When Kyle shows up Michael and him start to look through the scrip of the stupidest play in the world.**

**"When you walked..." Michael tries to remember the line**

**"Ah damnit, when you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't just a coincidence was it?" Michael says after opening up his scrip and reading from it.**

**"Nothing's coincidence, you know you're the only one to make me say..." Kyle starts to say before lying on the bench.**

**"Oh yeah baby harder, harder!" Kyle moans then starts laughing hysterically and Michael smirks**

**"Come on man, come on. I have three frickin' weeks to memorize this shit."**

**"You couldn't pull this off if you had three months." Kyle grins and Michael nods. He's right he just didn't understand this shit, and yet he could read James Joyce.**

"**Alright anyway, I was thinking tonight we all go to the CrashDown and hang out I need something to do tonight." **

**"Could you be anymore of a girl?!" Michael laughs.**

**"Hey wait, how did you get home anyway if I didn't drive you?" Kyle asks out of no where ignoring his last comment.**

**"Oh that Maria girl gave me a ride." Michael said like it was no big deal when he knew Kyle would say something, but ****before he could say something, Mrs. Guerin pulls up into the driveway honking her horn.**

**"Hey boys can you help me with these groceries?" She calls out to them.**

**"Yup, hold on." Michael says wanting to get away from Kyle before he remembers what they were talking about.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

**Saturday Morning. A day where most average teenagers sleep in and do nothing. But for Michael he had to go and teach a disadvantage kid named Louise. Michael didn't know how much more he could take with all these stupid punishments. This kid was being a serious pain in the ass! He sighs before looking at the kid's text book.**

**"Okay which out of these do you think is a similar triangle?" Michael asks pointing to the three triangles on the page and Louise looks away from his basketball and looks at him angrily.**

**"You know what I think? I think this is bull shit!" Louise yells at him before getting up and walking out of the room. Michael watches him leave and his eyes lock with Maria's who was looking at him with shock. He turns around and sighs again.**

**"That makes two of us." He mutters**

**When everyone went on the bus Michael took out his CD player and blasted the music. After about three minutes he sees Maria stand up with her Bible in her hand and sit down next to him.**

**"Hey Michael." She says in a friendly voice. He just looks at her and doesn't say anything.**

**"So I saw you in there with Louise, and I know it can be difficult but maybe you should try easing into it from something else." She suggests in a tone that says I'm just trying to help.**

**Again he says nothing but just looks at her blankly.**

**"Are you going to visit Hal Patterson? He's an ex government officer who was there during the Roswell crash in 1947." She says hoping he would just say something.**

**Yet again, he says nothing.**

**"That would be a no." She mutters a little sadly. She wished he would say something, he seemed really angry about something and she thinks maybe she could help.**

**"Is this your idea of small talk? Because if it is your social talk needs work." Michael finally said taking his head phones off.**

**"Like Alex did?" She couldn't help but ask and by the look on his face she knew she hit a sore spot.**

**"How did she know I was thinking about that?" He thought to himself.**

**"No one made him jump!" He snapped**

**"It's called peer pressure." She pointed out calmly.**

**"How would you know? Read it in your precious book?!" He asks her angrily and just clutches her Bible. It was the only thing that made her feel close to her mother. She closed her eyes for a second and thought to herself.**

**"Please let me help him God." before she looked at him**

**"Please don't pretend like you know me, okay?" She asks nicely and he smirks**

**"But I do, I do. We have been in the same schools with all the same classes since Kindergarten, why you're Maria DeLuca. You sit by yourself at lunch and read your Bible. You have exactly one sweater, you like to look at your feel when you walk and oh yea for fun you visit the local orphanage, help sick animals, tutor kids, sing in the choir, and of course; helping anyone who is there on your way. How's that for knowing?" Michael says looking at her smugly**

**"Highly practicable. Nothing I haven't heard before." She says looking at him confidently but he could see the sadness in her eyes.**

**"You don't care about what people think about you?" He asks suddenly.**

**"No." She says simply and smiles at him before getting up and sitting in her old seat alone.**

**He watches her when she goes. How, could one talk with Maria make him change his whole look on her. Maybe she is just misunderstood.**

**He shakes his head trying to get Maria thoughts out of his mind and he puts on his head phones again waiting until he would finally be home.**

**TBC**


End file.
